Aegon The Whisper
= Description Height: 5'7" Build: Average, meaning that he looks perfectly average, when you think of Aegon you think of a a cookie cutter image of the perfectly average, normal person. Weight: 140lbs Hair: Dark Brown, short. Eyes: Dark Grey, Almond shaped, white skinned, a bit on the pale side. Free-form: Aegon was blending in with the gathered nobles, as he always did. If someone had been on the hunt for the man they called The Whisper, he could have been any of them. He held a goblet in one hand while holding the hand of one of the noble ladies in attendance, his slate grey eyes glittering with mirth. He was average in appearance, every attribute seeming to be utterly forgettable. He was, to be perfectly honest, the kind of man that other men tend to overlook...until it was too late. Personality Aegon is a humble man, he has no aspirations for power or glory. He'd much rather leave such things to the great lumbering oafs that are sure to get themselves killed. He's a generally likable type of fellow, he's polite and has a way with words, to those that know him best he is the viper in the weeds, the one you never see coming until its too late. He exudes a sense of calm at all times, even when his composure is about to crack. Life Pre-Birth: Aegon is the son of a whore, bastard to a lord. His father tried to have him killed when he was still in the womb, but the would-be assassin instead spirited the woman and her unborn child away. Birth: In a small shack on the outskirts of the westerlands, far from any of the large cities in the region a whore birthed a small boy. It was a difficult birth, though in the end both mother and child survived. The man that had saved her life by taking her away from the city was present, though distant - his loyalty to his lord still nagging at him. Childhood: Aegon took to lying like a fish takes to water, like a bird takes to flight. It worried his mother, the sheer amount and audacity of the lies he would tell. She tried to instill in him the virtues befitting the son of a lord - bastard and all. Her attempts were uniformly considered failures by all parties involved. Teenage life: When he was fourteen years old his mother died, she'd taken ill and succumbed to a rampant fever. It was a mercifully quick death, though it left the young man utterly alone in the world. At least, that's what he thought. He'd been living in the small hut his mother and he had shared for a month when the Lords man showed up. He was a greasy looking man with rotted teeth, he smelled of urine. He'd offered to take the boy in, teach him how to be of use to the lord, to the kingdom. When he saw that that angle wasn't working, he told Aegon that he'd make him rich, rich beyond his wildest dreams. Aegon bought it hook, line, and sinker. He was taken under the wing of the urine soaked man, he learned from him, and when he turned twenty, he surpassed him. Adulthood: Aegon, through his subtle craft, has found himself made Master of Whispers on the Kings council. He is a paranoid man at the best of times, anyone in his profession would be. And as such, he's taken certain preventative measures to ensure his own life. His seat on the council, more than the others, is liable to be affixed with a large target, centered on his forehead. He has made contacts the continent over, accumulated a respectable amount of wealth, and though he has no aspirations for glory will do whatever he must to ensure the safety of this kingdom.